Frito
by Liraz Nightray
Summary: Eran redondos y apetecibles; dos enormes bultos que podían ser lamidos, mordidos y capturados con sus manos. Cuando Natsu los vio se saboreó y eso a Cana se le antojó, lo mismo con Erza pasó. Y pronto quiso experimentar con una Lucy muerta de la vergüenza


**Claim: **Natsu D. &amp; Lucy H.  
**Palabras:** 2,497  
**Notas de autor:** La administración sorteó el rated y me tocó el T. Para más información: _"__**Fiction Rated T (9+)**__ No recomendado para menores de 13 años por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero, y temas adultos sugeridos_.  
**Advertencias: **Semi-AU. Frases doble sentido, groserías, temas de adultos. Todos dignos de un Rated T (más censurado que Fairy Tail 2014 XD). Este fic hace referencia al capítulo 341 del manga, cuando Cana le agarra los pechos a Lucy, que a su vez hace referencia al 331. Y con esto se explica por qué no es AU en su totalidad, los hechos anteriores a lo de Cana SÍ sucedieron pero lo que va después; no. Aún. Nada de la aldea del Sol por el momento.  
**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, si fuese mío el GRUVIA sería totalmente CANON. Amén. Yo solo recurro a sus personajes por mera diversión. _Este fic participa en el Reto de Marzo-Abril: "Citas random con Natsu" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore"._

* * *

_**FRITO**_

_**Apetecible, redondo y enorme  
Piel en llamas**_

* * *

―Lucy ―a la aludida le dio un escalofrío, Cana se le había acercado bastante.

Habían estado disfrutando de un rico baño. Agua caliente, gran espacio, jabones humectantes, compañía de las chicas del gremio. ¿Por qué Cana se comportaba así? Si habían estado hablando de su gozo y de lo ajetreado que estaba el gremio en esos días. Después de haber ganado los juegos, la reputación que Fairy Tail perdió, apareció de nuevo y creció, y con ello; solicitudes a lo sumo.

Pero Cana era Cana. Y siempre tan pícara.

La morena lamió sus labios con seducción. ―¿Es verdad que Natsu te agarró los pechos?

Lucy se removió incómoda y puso cara de espanto. Cana, la miró con más sensualidad, su voz sonó casi como un gemido.

―Lo sé todo ―ahora estaba a su espalda y lo dijo en un tono juguetón. La Alberona era la única capaz de darle un giro de trescientos sesenta grados a la situación. Primero provocativa y ahora estaba burlándose de la incomodidad de Lucy.

_Maldito gato._

Pensó.

―¡NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS! ―intentó justificarse pero la otra fue más rápida.

―Oh, a quién le importa ―se arrimó más a Lucy ―¡Yo también quiero probar!

Y como Natsu, sin pedir permiso, le agarró los pechos a la princesa.

Nadie. Nadie los respetaba.

* * *

No era capaz de definir cómo se sentía en esos momentos. Lucy caminaba de lo más horrorizada, por así decirlo, con sus brazos cruzados a la altura de sus pechos. Escondiéndolos; ocultando algo que era siempre llamativo en ella.

Caminaba como muerta en vida. A pasos torpes y con un aura negra rodeándola.

―¡ERAN ENORMES! ―la rubia se enderezó, esa era la voz de Natsu. Y luego se sonrojó ¿Qué era enorme?

E intentó ocultar más lo evidente.

―Bastante ―esa era Cana. Sintió hervir el rostro. ¿Era en serio?

―¡Aye! ―la tierna voz de Happy se escuchó al fondo. Se acercaban, quiso esconderse pero estaba más cerca del lago que de las casas. ¿Y se aventaba?

―No me pude resistir cuando los vi ―otra vez Natsu, ella caminó más de prisa porque tenía vergüenza. Se suponía ―¡Por eso tomé los dos! ¿Verdad que tú también tomaste los dos, Cana?

―Así es.

―¡Lucyyyyyy! ―Happy gritó y los dos chicos dieron por terminada la conversación. La rubia volteó pero no fue capaz de verlos a la cara directamente

Natsu achicó los ojos. ―¿Ah? ―ladeó su cabeza ―tienes algo raro Lucy.

―No es nada ―se giró para darle la espalda. Tenía ganas de llorar; se sentía humillada y demasiado avergonzada.

De todos los presentes, Cana era la más audaz de todos. Solo arqueó una ceja.

―Oye Lucy ―Natsu se acercó y ella sintió retorcerse algo en sus adentros. Sí, desde hacía tiempo que el chico le provocaba ciertos estragos ―deberíamos salir ―habló sin más.

Olvidó su vergüenza y se giró, nuevamente, hacia donde estaba él ―¿A un trabajo? ―sus mejillas ardían pero por una razón diferente a las anteriores. Sentía los latidos de su corazón en la garganta.

―No ―respondió y la tomó del brazos ―¡Todos deben de probarlo!

Y Natsu la arrastró consigo hasta quién sabe qué lugar.

Cana los vio alejarse con una sonrisa. Quizás era hora de buscar algo qué beber. Happy de inmediato siguió al dragon slayer.

―Natsu, espera ―el chico la ignoró ―Natsu, espera ―intentó de nuevo pero no sirvió ―¡QUÉ ESPERES DIGO! ―gritó. Y sus pies dejaron de caminar, provocando que el chico pare en seco.

―No quiero ir.

―¿Ahhh? ―el de cabellos rosas le soltó la mano y se cruzó de brazos. Puso su rostro pensativo ―¿Por qué? ―chilló como niño pequeño.

―No tengo ganas.

El mago de fuego acercó su rostro al de la chica, inspeccionándola. ―¿Te sientes bien?

La rubia asintió. Odiaba que Natsu la conociera bien, pero amaba que fuera tan tonto y no se diera cuenta que algo pasaba. La inteligencia no era una cualidad del chico frente a sus ojos. _El chico de sus ojos._

―¿Por qué no quieres ir conmigo y Happy?

―Estoy cansada.

―¿De qué Lucy? ¡Hoy no saliste a ninguna misión! ―el gato azul interfirió en la plática.

Natsu mantuvo la poca distancia que había entre los dos, Lucy ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos y tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas.

―Hmmmm ―se quejó el chico. Era incapaz de descifrar a la mujer que estaba frente a sus ojos ―cómo quieras ―se rindió. No podía obligarla a ir y si Lucy no se sentía bien, menos lo haría.

―Podemos ir… otro día ―su sonrojó aumentó, casi le salía vapor.

―¿Mañana?

Afirmó moviendo la cabeza.

―Está bien ―respondió desganado.

El rostro de la maga celestial se desencajó. ―¿Sólo eso?

Él asintió. ―¿Entonces es una cita?

―Sí.

Natsu y Happy desaparecieron. Dejando a Lucy en trance. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Primero rechaza la oferta de Natsu porque estaba muy avergonzada, luego ella misma se ofrece y dice que es una ¡CITA! ¡UNA CITA CON NATSU! ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA!? Él preguntó y ella dijo que sí lo era.

Fue una traición de su subconsciente.

Eso debía ser. En el fondo ella anhelaba salir con él. Los dos, solos. Y no a una misión. Otro tipo de salida.

Eh. Le ardía todo. Las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago.

Y lo recordó.

Natsu había sido algo indiferente al final.

Además, la conversación de Cana y Natsu.

_Enorme._

_Dos._

Y lo de Cana en la mañana.

Lucy tenía DOS poderosas razones para pensar mal de todo eso. Pero por una extraña razón le importó un pepino… Porque en su corazón meloso iba ganando la batalla a su cerebro.

_Acepta salir con él vs mándalo a la mierda._

El corazón manda.

Su madre se lo había inculcado.

* * *

Sentía molestia. Llevaba rato refunfuñando solo y ni así lograba disminuir el coraje. Miró al cielo buscando respuestas.

Y… ¡DEMONIOS!

Igneel le había enseñado magia, cultura, letras, nombres de comida, a ser bueno. Pero lo que su padre olvidó enseñarle era a cómo tratar con las mujeres.

Durante su vida, eso jamás le había importado. En su lista de prioridades ese tema no existía o era el último. Pero ahora se lamentaba de no tener a su padre a lado para que lo adiestrara en ese tema.

Natsu sabía que no podría arreglar las cosas con Lucy, o descubrir qué le pasaba con la ayuda de sus flamas.

Quizás Lucy está sentida con él porque ha salido a muchas misiones sin ella, y se supone que son un equipo. Sería bueno buscar misiones en donde ella pueda participar, algo donde se necesite agua para que utilice a Aquarius o algo de excavaciones para que Virgo ayude.

¿Por qué hacía eso? Lucy se le estaba revelando. Antes le decía sí a todo y la acompañaba, hoy no.

―Diablos ―rascó su nuca. De tanto pensar ya le estaba dando migraña.

* * *

Recostada en su cama desmenuzó todo lo que había pasado en sus últimos años de vida.

Conoció a Natsu, él la llevó a Fairy Tail. Por él se unió. Gracias a él cumplió un sueño, estaba agradecida por eso.

Y porque siempre la protegía, todo el gremio lo hacía, pero con el mago de fuego era otra cosa diferente.

Eran muy amigos, había mucha confianza, un equipo. ¿Cuándo había cambiado todo sin que ella se percatara? Natsu era un tonto, con todo mundo, pero había algo en él que a ella le causaba grandes cambios y últimamente la sonrojaba bastante.

Ya no lo miraba igual. Quizás nunca lo miró como amigo. ¿Visualizó a su héroe y salvador? No todos los súper héroes tenían capa. En su caso, este lanzaba fuego por la boca.

Era una mezcla entre fuego y puerilidad. Porque él era un niño que le armaba líos a todos, pensaba que la solución a los problemas era pelear o golpear. Un niño que hacía berrinches en medio de la discusión, cuando tenía hambre o cuando todos estaban serios. Era la llama de Fairy Tail.

Que ni tan inocente.

¿Qué hizo?

Llevó su almohada a su rostro y ahogó un grito en ella.

No quería ir con Natsu y dudaba que mañana las gana de ir con él aparecieran. Quería alejarse, le daba vergüenza lo que sentía porque sabía que era mucho pedir. ¿Natsu interesado en las mujeres? No era su naturaleza. Así de simple.

Tonta e ilusa Lucy.

* * *

Débil el corazón y débil ella. Se preguntó si su mamá había pasado por lo mismo que ella.

No, se negaba a creer que su papá fuera igual que Natsu.

Y ahí iba ella, directo al gremio. Había superado sus traumas y conquistado a sus demonios. Vestía como siempre, pero un poco más elegante, llevaba puesto un corto vestido blanco, pegado al cuerpo, ceñido a la cintura y con un escote generoso.

Era el día.

Día de la cita con Natsu. En eso quedó ayer, por sugerencia de ella. Así de débil es.

―¡Erza, tú también deberías de probar! ―la escandalosa voz de Natsu se escuchaba a fuera del gremio. Sonrió. Apenas él lograba sobresalir así, porque ese lugar no era callado. Se oía ruido; eran risas, gritos y conversaciones. Pero la voz de Natsu era la que reinaba sobre todas esas. ¿O era la voz de su corazón?

Se entiesó. Estaba perdiendo la cordura…

Entró al gremio.

―¿De qué hablas Natsu?

―Cana y yo ya lo probamos ―dijo el dragon slayer, se estaba encendiendo. Lucy dejó de caminar ―¡Son irresistibles! ―el chico puso un pie sobre la barra y escupió fuego al techo ―¡Son dos y grandes! ¡ENORMES! ―gritó el de cabellos rosas. Lucy sintió vergüenza porque el gremio ya la estaba poniendo total atención ―puedes estirar el brazo, tomar una con cada mano y…

―¡PATADA DE LUCY!

Y mandó a volar al mago de fuego.

―¡Naaaaatsu! ―Happy voló hasta donde el chico había caído.

―Lucy ―Erza lo miró desconcertada. Ella quería seguir oyendo más, quería probar. Se le antojó.

―Bienvenida Erza ―hizo una reverencia, se inclinó y la saludó como si nada. El rojo carmesí de sus mejillas había desaparecido.

Hizo callar a Natsu justo a tiempo.

Era un idiota.

―Oye, Lucy… ―Natsu sobaba su cabeza. En el lugar donde un chichón se le estaba formando debido a la fuerte patada de Lucy ―¡Erza tiene que saberlo!

―¡NO!

―¿Por qué? ―chilló ―yo lo sé, Happy lo sabe, Cana lo sabe. ¡Erza también puede saberlo!

―No, no, no, no ―movió su cabeza en negativa tan rápido como pudo. Ya tenía roja la cara.

―Si Lucy no quiere que me digas, Cana puede decírmelo... o ella ―sugirió Titania con diplomacia.

―¡Yo te lo diré! ―la borracha había hablado.

Lucy la vio acercarse y con la mirada que la morena le lanzó, sintió morir. Ahora sí, todo el gremio se enteraría de su peor vergüenza. O sea, de sus sentimientos hacia Natsu.

―Cuando lo pones entre tus manos sientes una suavidad indescriptible ―describió Cana. Lucy se removió, quería saltar a ella ―son grandes, esponjosas, perfectamente redondas. Te dan ganas de aplastarlas fuertemente, pero sabes que no puedes…

Erza asintió un par de veces. Tenía cara de antojo, los ojitos le brillaban y tenía una infantil sonrisa esbozada en su rostro.

―¡Son dos enormes! ―gritó Natsu.

Lucy tenía la cabeza agachada, en cualquier momento se sabría todo.

―Natsu… ―la pelirroja se fue acercando lentamente, tenía los brazos extendidos hacia delante y movía con gracia los dedos; quería agarrarlos. Lucy dio un respingo hacia atrás ―¡Yo quiero probar!

―¡AAAAAH! ―gritó la maga celestial ante la cercanía de Titania.

Jaló al dragon slayer por su bufanda y lo sacó del gremio. No supo por qué, otra lo hubiese dejado botado, pero ella es débil.

* * *

Los dos corrieron lo más lejos del gremio. Ya no se escuchaban los tenebrosos pasos de Erza tras ellos, soltó a Natsu y se dedicó a recuperar el aire que le faltaba a sus pulmones.

El chico tenía mejor condición que ella, por lo que no mostraba pizca de cansancio.

―¡NAAAATSU! ―exclamó, aun no estaba al cien por cierto.

¿Qué pensaba ese imbécil? Quería agarrar su bufanda y apretársela fuertemente en el cuello. Quería ahorcarlo, freírlo, hacerlo trizas.

Espera. La frita era ella, ¡ERZA LA IBA A MATAR!

¡Cana lo sabía todo!

¡Natsu lo iba a saber tarde o temprano!

Estaban fritos, fritos, fritos.

El enojo contra el bocón del chico disminuyó. Él la vio. ―Oye Lucy ―no le dio importancia a la huida del gremio y ni a la ropa de la chica. Eso era normal, Lucy supo que pasaría ―estamos solos.

Se sonrojó y abrió completamente los ojos.

―¿Y?

―Y cerca ―la haló hacia él. ¿Se podría sonrojar más? ¿Era posible? Ni Aries se sentiría así como ella se sentía.

Con sus manos, tomó el delicado rostro de la rubia. Sus ojos brillaron, su corazón latía con fuerza, sentía que la distancia entre ambos estaba disminuyendo, lentamente cerró los ojos para esperar que el contacto entre sus labios se diera.

Quizás Natsu, sí la había citado con planes meramente románticos.

Él, fue el que mencionó la palabra cita.

Él, la había invitado.

Era eso. Supuso que se miraba tierna: tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, así como en los libros románticos que le gustaba leer. Tendría su primer beso. ¡Por fin!

―Mira ―susurró él. Sus palabras le hicieron cosquillas en sus labios. ¡Estaban demasiado cerca!

Y de pronto su mundo giró.

Pero a la izquierda.

―¡De lo que estábamos hablando!

¡QUÉ!

Abrió los ojos abruptamente. El chico señaló con su dedo índice, ella cerró la boca de inmediato, parecía babosa de la otra forma. ¡Estúpido por romper el romanticismo!

Y volteó hacia donde indicaba.

―Enorme ―dijo él. Ella quiso morir ―redondo ―tenían una geometría perfecta ―apetecible ―a ella se le hizo agua la boca.

―¡Helado frito! ¡EN BOLAS! ¡VAMOS! ―el chico pegó la carrera hacia la tienda.

Frito tenía el cerebro por andar imaginando cosas.

¿De eso habían hablado? ¡Eso era lo redondo, enorme y apetecible! Inconscientemente miró hacia su escote.

¡ESTÚPIDA! Se dijo mentalmente.

Se sentía abrumada.

―¡Lucyyyy! ―Natsu gritó desde dentro ―¡DOS ENORMES BOLAS! ―el chico llevaba una en cada mano. ¡Ven! ¡Tenemos una misión después de esto!

―¿Misión?

El asintió y sonrió. ―Ha pasado tiempo desde nuestra última misión juntos, ¿no?

Alzó su brazo y le mostró el tatuaje de comprobaba que ella es un miembro de Fairy Tail. ―¡Sí! ―dijo entusiasta y caminó hasta él, porque ella también quería experimentar nuevos sabores en su paladar.

Se había estado imaginando cosas que no eran.

Sus sentimientos en cuanto al chico no cambiaban. Y los de él por ella no los tenía claro, pero sabía que Natsu hacía cosas por ella que por otras chicas no hacía; buscaba misiones especiales para los dos, se preocupaba mucho por ella y la invitaba a ese tipo de cosas. Él siempre buscaba la manera de compartir momentos con ella.

Eso la hacía sentir especial y única. Y no quería que eso cambiara.

Porque de desamor, no moría.

Primero moriría freída por Erza, que de desamor.

* * *

_Piensa mal y ¿Acertarás?_

_Eso es todo, amiguitos. Me morí de la risa escribiendo esto, yo quería un rated M pero me tocó el T que es un poquito más fuerte que el K y más light que el M. Bien, yo trato de que los personajes siempre me queden IC. Fairy Tail nos da muchos pairings pero Mashima ama trollearnos, por eso yo hice esto._

_Uno, me censuré. Vieran cuantos cambios tuvo esta historia en dos días que la escribí. Primero se titulaba "Los pechos de la princesa" pero me acordé del Rated y cambié a: redondo, enorme y apetecible. Hasta pensé hacerla un three-shot donde un capítulo se hable de lo redondo, otro de lo enorme y el último de lo apetecible pero luego me convencí de hacerlo un one-shot. Porque no puedo darle vueltas y vueltas a la misma cosa de doble sentido._

_En cuanto al NaLu, soy más fan del Gruvia. Y me gusta el NaLi, pero la verdad es que solo visualizó a Natsu con Lucy. Y los últimos capítulos del manga me han confirmado lo mucho que a Lucy le guuuusta Natsu. De él no lo tengo tan claro, pero nuestros magos son complicados. xDDD Así que me es más fácil mostrar sentimientos por parte de ella que por parte de él, además nadie me negará las súper atenciones que él tiene para Lucy. Eso lo quise reflejar, espero que haya gustado._

_Humor tiene, humor siempre hay conmigo y romance también._

_Cualquier comentario o sugerencia serán bienvenidos._

_Dedicado a una persona especial que abandonó este lugar, y que hoy estaría cumpliendo añitos. Luvu._

_**EDITADO**._


End file.
